User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Friendship Day Rescue
Plot Trivia * *During Jackson, Jordan, Olivia and Gordon's phonecall with Hilary, Olivia and Jackson called back the events of Dragon Island Duel and Raceday Rescue. Songs #Having Fun Song #Let's Go! # # #Clean Up #Mr Sun # # Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Berkley Silverman as Precious #Jill Talley as Hilary's Mom #Brian Stepanek as Hilary's Dad #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jay Schramek as Miguel #Annick Obonsawin as Melanie #Katie Crown as Myra #Jaxon Mercey as Gordon #Ava Preston as Olivia # Transcript (The episode starts off with Maggie, Precious and Kipper napping and then, Hilary came in with the Friendship Day decorations.) *Hilary: "Hey, Guys! I'm home!" *Kipper: "Happy Friendship Day, Hilary!" *Precious: "Hello!" *Hilary: "I've got some decorations." *Maggie: (Barks). *Hilary: "Whoa! Careful, Maggie! These decorations are special and breakable." *Maggie: (Barks). *Hilary: "C'mon, Guys! Let's get to work! There's a lot to do for the Friendship Day preparations." (Song: Having Fun Song.) *Hilary: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. We'll have the very best of time. Because, we're gonna have fun. *Kipper: "Clap your hands!" *Precious: "Run in place!" *Hilary: "Dance a silly dance! Make a funny face!" *All: (Sings)Whatever we do. Me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Whatever we do. Me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun! Fun with everyone! We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. *Hilary: "Together we're gonna have fun!" (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Hey, Maggie! I know, what you're looking for. Be patient, girl. There's also Friendship Day heart lights." (But, when Maggie gets some, she nearly knocks a bowl of berry punch.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Look Out!" (Hilary catches the punch bowl just in time.) *Hilary: "Maggie! You gotta be more careful, girl." (Suddenly, the phone rings and Hilary's mom answered it offscreen.) *Hilary's Mom: "Hilary! Your friends are calling you." *Hilary: "Coming! Be right there! Okay, Maggie. Now, sit. Stay! Good girl, just forget all about those heart lights." (Hilary's Mom gave her the phone.) *Hilary: "Hello!" *Miguel: "Hi, Hilary!" *Melanie: "Hello, Hilary!" *Myra: "Hi, Hilary!" *Hilary: "Hi, guys!" *All: "Happy Friendship Day!" *Hilary: "Aww. Thanks, Guys!" *Myra: "How's everything for the Friendship Day Party?" *Hilary: "Great! Everything's going..." (Suddenly, the phone rings again.) *Hilary: "Yeah! Guys! Let me call you back sometime." *All: "Okay!" (Hilary answers the phone again.) *Hilary: "Hello!" *Gordon: "Hilary!" *Olivia: "Hello!" *Jackson: "Happy Friendship Day!" *Jordan: "How's everything going?" *Hilary: "Just Great! This is gonna be the best Friendship Day Party ever!" *Gordon: "Hilary! You're not overdoing it again, are you?" *Olivia: "Because, two years ago on Friendship Day, Crusher ruined the celebration by sending Blaze bouncing away." *Jackson: "And last year, Crusher ruined it again by sending AJ and Gabby flying away on a bubble." *Hilary: "Guys! Guys! Guys! Trust me! I've cut way back this year." (Hilary turns on a switch and everything came on.) *Hilary: "Less is more, I always say. Right, guys?" (Just at that moment, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Guys!" *Blaze: "Hi, Hilary!" *AJ: "Happy Friendship Day!" *Hilary: "Hey, Guys! Look. It's Blaze and AJ!" *All: "Hi guys!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody!" (As the guys are talking. Maggie sneaks past and gets the heart lights.) *Hilary: "Okay, Guys! So, as I was saying. Less is more. There are heart balloons, heart shaped streamers and... Maggie! No! Wait!" (Too Late! Maggie lost her balance and fell and then, the decorations fell apart.) *Jackson: "Hilary! Is everything alright?" *Jordan: "Hilary! Hello!" *Hilary: "Everything's just perfect! I gotta go! Bye!" (Hilary ends the call.) *Hilary: "Maggie! Bad dog! Go! Now!" (Maggie felt sad and went outside.) *AJ: "Um, Hilary. I think you might've hurt her feelings." *Hilary: "All she did was ruined the decorations and then, she felt sad and kind of sorry (Gasps) What have I done?!" *Blaze: "Hilary. It's okay." *Hilary: "I think I might've hurt Maggie's feelings. If only there was a way to show how sorry I am." *AJ: "How about an adventure. An adventure always cheers you up." *Hilary: "Oh, right! Well. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Mom, Dad! Maggie ruined the decorations. Think my friends can come over and fix them? I'm off on another friendship day adventure with Blaze and AJ." *Hilary's Mom: "Okay!" *Hilary's Dad: "We'll call 'em right over!" *Hilary: "Thanks, Guys! Okay. Let's go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary!" *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City, I wish we could go to Axle City, I wish we could go to Axle City." (And with a magic sparkle, Hilary, Kipper and Precious appears at the jungle.) *Hilary: "And here we are, guys!" *Precious: "We're in the jungle!" *Kipper: "I wonder where our friends are." (Suddenly, Blaze and AJ drives past.) *Hilary: "Whoa! There they are! C'mon!" (Hilary, Kipper and Precious hurry after Blaze and AJ.) *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "Nice driving, AJ!" *Kipper: "G'day! G'day! G'day!" *Precious: "Hello, guys!" *Hilary: "Hi, Blaze! Hi, AJ! Happy Friendship Day!" *AJ: "Oh. Hey there! Check it out!" *Precious: "Where are we?" *AJ: "Blaze and I are in the jungle." *Blaze: "Yep! Just two best friends racing through the trees." *AJ: "And headed for one big jump." *All: "A big jump?!" (Up ahead is a cliff which is really far from the other side.) *Blaze: "Whoa! We're gonna need a lot of speed to make a jump that big!" *AJ: "Get ready, Blaze. 'cause I'm about to give us Blazing Speed!" *Blaze: "Oh, Yeah!" *Hilary: "Let's do it!" (Blaze's boosters began to glow and Hilary got infused with the energy.) *Hilary: (Giggles)"Hold tight, guys." *AJ: "To give Blaze Blazing Speed, say, Let's Blaze!" *All: "Let's Blaze!" (Blaze and Hilary unleashes the speed and jumps over the cliff.) *All: (Cheering). (Blaze lands in a pile of leaves.) *Kipper: "Bonza! That was Kanga-riffic!" (AJ dismounts and cleans the leaves off of Blaze.) *AJ: "Here, Blaze. Leaf the cleanup to me." *Hilary: "Leaf the cleanup to you?! That's silly." *All: (Laughing). *Blaze: "Thanks, AJ! I'm pretty lucky to have a friend like you." (Suddenly, the wind blows the leaves away.) *AJ: "Hey, look! Someone's flying a kite!" (A kite flew by.) *Precious: "Golly. I wonder who's flying it." (The guys soon found out that a monkey is flying it.) *Blaze: "Aww. It's a little monkey! And he sure is having fun flying that kite!" *Kipper: "Don't you know it!" (Suddenly, the wind blows.) *AJ: "Uh oh! The wind's getting really strong!" *Hilary: "Too strong!" (Suddenly, the kite blows away.) *Blaze: "Gaskets! The monkey's kite is blowing away!" *AJ: "Poor little monkey." *Blaze: "Don't worry, buddy. I'll get your kite for you." *Hilary: "Go, Blaze, Go!" (Blaze drives after the kite and then, he catches it. AJ calls him.) *AJ: "Way to go, Blaze! You've saved the little monkey's kite!" *Kipper: "Well done, mate! Well done!" *Hilary: "I knew you could do it!" *Precious: "You really are amazing!" *Blaze: "Glad to help, little fella. Now I just have to..." (But, before he can finish, the ground shook.) *Blaze: "Whoa! Hang on a second..." (The ground begins to crack.) *Blaze: "Hubcaps! The ground is breaking apart!" *Precious: "This can't be good." *Hilary: "This isn't good at all. Because, when the ground shakes, it means a tremor, and when the ground starts cracking, it means an earthquake, but, when the ground breaks apart, it means that there's a..." (Suddenly, the ground gives way and he falls.) *Blaze: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Sinkhole!" (Blaze lands in the mud.) *Blaze: (Grunts)"Looks like I landed in some kind of sticky mud! Really sticky! Lugnuts! I can't pull myself out!" *Kipper: "Crikey! Not good." *Hilary: "Oh no! What are we gonna do now, AJ. Blaze is stuck." *AJ: "Uh oh! Blaze needs my help! I've gotta save him!" *Hilary: "You're right. This girl along with a cat with spots and a kangaroo that can really hop is joining this adventure." (But, before they depart, the monkey gets the guys' attentions.) *Precious: "Golly. What does he want now?" *AJ: "Little monkey, you wanna help, too?" *Kipper: "Huh. Seriously!? After all this time, that cheeky little rascal just wanted to help us save our friend?" *Hilary: "Kipper!" *AJ: "That's great! We can rescue him together. Hang on, Blaze! Monkey and I are on our way!" *Blaze: "Thanks, friends, and good luck!" (They ended the call.) *AJ: "This way, monkey! Friends to the rescue!" *Kipper: "C'mon, mates!" *Precious: "Let's Go!" *Hilary: "We're coming, Blaze!" (The gang hurries off through the jungle. Song: Jungle Adventure.) * (Song ends. Meanwhile, Maggie felt so sad about Hilary that she went through the gate. Just at that moment, the kids arrived.) *Jackson: "Hi, Hilary's Mom and Dad!" *Jordan: "What's going on. Where's Hilary?" *Hilary's Mom: "Hi Kids! Hilary's already off on another adventure with her friends." *Miguel: "Again?! Without us?!" *Melanie: "Huh. I guess she's always into adventures." *Myra: "Don't you know it!" *Gordon: "Is Maggie here?" *Hilary's Dad: "Last time Hilary saw her was probably outside." *Olivia: "C'mon, Guys! Let's go see!" (Gordon, Olivia and Miguel went outside to check. But, to realized that the gate was open.) *All: (Gasping). *Miguel: "Oh no! She disappeared!" *Olivia: "The gate was open. I think she might've went somewhere." *Gordon: "We better tell the others about this." (The kids went inside. Then, the kids came back outside with the Finder Mobile.) *Jackson: "Jordan! You stay here with Melanie and Myra. They're gonna fix the decorations." *Jordan: "Okay. Good luck finding Maggie." *Olivia: "C'mon, Jackson! Let's go!" (The four kids boarded the Finder Mobile and they zoomed off to find Maggie. Meanwhile, in the jungle. The gang are still running through the jungle until they come to a swamp.) *AJ: "Whoa! Whoa! Yuck. A bubbling swamp! How are we gonna get across this, little monkey?" *Hilary: "Hmm." *Kipper: "Why don't we split up. Precious! C'mon!" (Kipper kicks a pile of rocks down like dominoes.) *Kipper: "C'mon, Precious! Let's hurry before these rocks sink into the swamp." *Precious: "Kipper! Wait!" (Kipper and Precious jumped across the rocks and they made it to the other side.) *Hilary: "Uh Oh! I'll find another way across, guys. I'll meet ya on the other side." (AJ and Hilary watch as the monkey swings from one branch or another with his tail.) *AJ: "Whoa!" *Hilary: "Cool! What's he doing? What's he saying?" *AJ: "I think the monkey is saying he can swing us over the swamp, with his special tail! It's an adaptive trait!" *Hilary: "Adaptive traits?! What are those?" *AJ: "All animals have adaptive traits -- special parts and abilities that help them survive in the places they live. Some monkeys live high up in the trees, and over time, their tails have changed and gotten really good at grabbing onto things. That helps them pick up food and swing through the branches." *Hilary: "Huh. So, the only way to get across this is to swing across." (The monkey comes back to the kids.) *AJ: "All right, little monkey, let's use that tail and get swinging!" *Hilary: "Good thing I came prepared. I'll use vines." (Hilary makes a loop in the vines as they get on a rock.) *AJ: "Let's count how many branches we have to swing on to get to that rock over there. Count with me." *Both: "One, two, three, four!" *Hilary: "Wow! Four swings!" *AJ: "Yeah! Now let's tell our monkey friend to do four swings with his tail. Say, Four swings, monkey!" *Both: "Four swings, monkey!" (They swing across on the branches.) *Both: "One, two, three, four!" (Hilary starts twirling the vine.) *Hilary: "If I can just get that branch." (Hilary lassoed the branch.) *Hilary: "Alright! Now, we're in business. Monkey business, to be exact." (Hilary leans back and then, she swings.) *Hilary: "Yahoo!" (Hilary joins the others on the rock.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "We made it!" *AJ: "Great goin', monkey! Now let's swing over to this next part of the swamp. Help count the branches we need to swing on this time. Count with me." *Both: "One, two, three!" *Hilary: "Oh boy! Three swings!" *AJ: "Now let's tell the monkey to do three swings. Say, Three swings, monkey!" *Both: "Three swings, monkey!" (They swing across on the branches.) *Both: "One, two, three!" (Hilary uses the vine to lasso the branch.) *Hilary: "Alright!" (Hilary swings across.) *Hilary: "Wahoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" (Hilary joins the others on the rock.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo!" *AJ: "We're almost at the end of the swamp! Let's count the branches on these last trees. Count with me." *Both: "One, two, three, four, five!" *Hilary: "Whoa! Five swings!" *AJ: "Now let's tell the little monkey. Say, Five swings, monkey!" *Both: "Five swings, monkey!" (They swing across.) *Both: "One, two, three, four, five!" (Hilary lassos the branch with a vine.) *Hilary: "Oh boy! I am getting great at this!" (Hilary swings across.) *Hilary: "Yahoo!" (Hilary lands on the other side where the others are waiting.) *AJ: "Yeah-heh! We made it! Thanks to you, monkey, and your amazing tail." *Hilary: (Giggles)"Believe me, it was a tail like no other." *Precious: "A tail like no other." *Kipper: "That's crazy business!" *Hilary: "Crazy monkey business to you!" *All: (Laughing). *AJ: "Now come on, let's keep going so we can save our pal Blaze. Friends to the rescue!" *Precious: "C'mon!" *Kipper: "Let's go!" *Hilary: "Whoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" (They hurry off. Meanwhile, Jordan, Melanie and Myra are fixing the decorations.) *Melanie: "Who knew fixing the decor is really an important job." *Myra: "Well. Someone has to do it!" *Jordan: "Gee. I hope Jackson and his friends can find Maggie." (Meanwhile, the kids are still driving the Finder Mobile.) *All: "Whoa!" (They roll down the stairs and onto the road again.) *Gordon: "Maggie! Where are you?" *Olivia: "I sure hope we find her. She could be anywhere." *Jackson: "I'm sure we'll find her. Don't worry." (Meanwhile, in the jungle, the gang climbs a rock wall. But, Hilary slips, but Kipper and Precious helps her.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" *Kipper: "We gotcha, mate!" (They pulled Hilary up.) *Hilary: "Thanks for the help, mates!" *AJ: "Thanks, monkey! Now let's give Blaze a call and see how he's doing." *Hilary: "Okay. Great idea!" (They called Blaze via AJ's watch.) *AJ: "Hey, Blaze. How's it going?" *Hilary: "You doing okay?" *Blaze: "Oh, hi, AJ. I keep trying to pull myself out of this mud, but...Oh It's too sticky!" *AJ: "Well, don't worry. Monkey and I are getting closer. We just need to get past the mountains up ahead." *Blaze: "Hmm. Well, keep a lookout. If you find a cave, it could be a shortcut." *AJ: "Good idea. Thanks, Blaze!" (They end the call.) *AJ: "Come on, monkey, let's look for a cave to get through those mountains." *Hilary: "That's where I come in! Periscope, vision power!" (Hilary looks through her periscope.) *AJ: "Look carefully. When you see a cave, say, Cave." (Hilary looks around and sees a cave.) *Hilary: "There it is! The cave!" *AJ: "Cave! There it is! This way, monkey!" (They went in the cave.) *AJ: "That sure is a dark cave. We're gonna need a light to get through there." *Kipper: "I think you're right. I can't see anything." (Kipper bumps into Precious.) *Precious: "Meow!" *Kipper: "Oh. Sorry, Precious. Didn't see ya there." *Hilary: "Good thing, I got, Firefly Power!" (Hilary starts to glow and then, something else starts glowing.) *AJ: "Oh, yeah! There's a light! And it's coming from..." (Just at that moment, a firefly pops out.) *AJ: (Gasps)"A firefly!" *Hilary: "Wow!" *AJ: "This firefly can make light for us! Their bioluminescent bodies shine in the dark. It's an adaptive trait. Remember, adaptive traits help animals survive in their environment. Fireflies come out when it's dark. So to send messages to each other, they develop special bodies that can light up." *Hilary: "And she really glows just like me." *AJ: "Hey, little firefly. Can you use your light to help me and monkey see in this dark cave?" (The firefly brights up the cave.) *AJ: "Alright! Light the way, firefly!" (They follow the firefly.) *Hilary: "Whoa! This cave is very slippery. So, guys, I trust you to be careful...Whoa!" (Hilary slips and collides with Kipper and Precious. And they slip and slide until they catch up with the others.) *All: "Whoa! Wow!" *Precious: "Cool!" (The crystals begin to glow.) *AJ: "Check out all those crystals." *Precious: "They're so precious. Hey! My name is Precious!" *AJ: "And look! There's a way out of the cave! We just have to climb to the top!" *Hilary: "Hey! We can use the crystals to climb up." ( .) * (Song: Mr Sun.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Hoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!" (Meanwhile, Jordan, Melanie and Myra had finished fixing the decorations.) * (Meanwhile, Jackson, Olivia, Gordon and Miguel are still looking for Maggie.) * (Meanwhile, in the jungle.) * Category:Blog posts